Sitting in a Tree
by Hazel Maraa
Summary: Lily and James, sitting in a tree. KISSING! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Harry in the baby carriage! OneShot, LJ


Disclaimer - Don't own it.

* * *

Lily Evans was very mad. Angry-mad, not crazy-mad. At, who else but, James I'm-so-bloody-perfect Potter. (Although she _was_ angry-mad _and_ crazy-mad at/about him) He never knew when to quit! Lily's furious pacing was around a tree, to the left a few steps, turn around, and repeat. Ugh! She couldn't stand him! Well, she preferred not to _stand_ at all, if you get that semi-subtle drift.

Lily abruptly stopped pacing and sighed. Her emerald eyes flickered to the tree she had been pacing around, then back and forth, as if checking both ways for cars on a street. She shrugged, not deterred, when she saw a few students milling around the area she was at.

Lily's auburn hair swung over her shoulders as she roughly climbed the tree. She grinned and thought, 'Even after a few years of not climbing trees, I still got it.' Then she thought back to why she was angry. Well, she wasn't _really_ angry, and she was sure James knew that, and thought she could use some time to cool down; which, she could. However, she did _not_ appreciate him joking about her like she wasn't there, like she didn't matter. She knew he was only joking, and that he cared for her deeply, but it didn't change the way she felt.

She swung her left foot over a branch and pulled herself onto it. She leaned against the tree and sighed again. James knew how to make her mad beyond anger, and happy beyond pleasure. Of course, she preferred the happy one, but it was nice to know that they weren't some sort of robot couple or anything, and still had all of their opinions and ideals. Even if they (_cough_Lily_cough_) had altered one thing in their future plans. James was in every different scenario, and she wanted to keep it that way. As for James, Lily had _always_ been in the picture.

Unwittingly, she fell asleep thinking of James.

* * *

James was frantic. He hadn't seen Lily since their "argument" and he was worried. No, scratch that, he was frantically worried. He couldn't find her _anywhere_, even the Marauder's Map didn't help; he'd seen her dot well enough, but when he had gone to see her there, he didn't _see_ her anywhere! He leaned against a large tree in exhaustion, and closed his eyes. They were only closed for about a second when he heard even breathing coming from above him and his eyes snapped open. He whipped his head upward and saw, against the dark sky and leaves, his beloved Lily, sleeping, leaning on the tree above him. He sighed in relief, and climbed up to the branch she was on. He was wary about sitting on the same one as she, because while she may be petite, he was not. He was fine on a branch by himself, but two people (no matter how small one of them were) was too much for a skinny little branch.

He hopped onto the limb that was conveniently located right next to Lily's branch. He started staring at her, and continued to do so until she opened her eyes. She leaned around to look at him and smiled. He greeted her with a kiss, which turned into a snogging session.

_Lily looked back at the memory of the two lovers, and then down at the baby boy in her arms. She glanced at her husband, who was sleeping in the chair next to the hospital bed that she currently occupied, and chuckled softly._

_"Lily and James, sitting in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g… First comes love, then comes marriage… then comes Harry in the baby carriage…" She laughed quietly and cast adoring eyes at half of the males in her life (Sirius and Remus were the other half; she never liked Peter much, anyway), and sighed contently. She leaned back in her bed, and fell asleep, happy and complete._

* * *

A/N - Hey everybody! I was reviewing a story on Portkey (dot org) and I said the whole "Lily and James sittin' in a tree…" thing and was basically walloped by inspiration. I had so much inspiration that I did two fics on sitting in a tree. How sad is that? Well, what I guess is what happened, is that since I rarely get good ideas for fanfiction, then I need to grasp tightly to my good ones and never let go. I really hope this doesn't get pulled (off the site) because it has that little song in it. Umm, I don't own it? 


End file.
